How to train a womanizer
by Buttercupx102
Summary: Rachel roth new girl at school had lost her mother to her abusive father. A rape child is what she was called until she called the police on her father. Leaving her alone...until she met a woman her took her in and gave her a brother but died shortly after. she is a sixteen year old girl how is trying to kept her life as normal as possible but roy wont let her. REVIEW for update
1. Chapter 1

How to Train a Womanizer

_Okay peoples who are reading or skimming through this. I am Buttercupx102. And this is how to train a womanizer this story is between if you already didn't know is Speedy and Raven. This story is a highschool scenario because personally highschool has enough drama for everybody. But anyway… Enjoy and R&R_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except any oc's I may or may not make up and the plot to this fanfic_

_Ages: _

_Speedy/Roy Harper: 16_

_Cyborg/Victor Stone: 17_

_Robin/Richard "Dick" Grayson: 16_

_Starfire/ Kory Petit: 16_

_Beast Boy/ Garfield Mark: 15_

_Terra Norman: 15_

_Raven/ Rachel Roth: 16_

_Jinx/ Nicole (Nix) Taylor: 16_

_Kid Flash/ Wally West: 16 _

_Bumblebee/ Karen Duncan: 17_

"_Thoughts"_

"Regular Talk"

Summary: Rachel Roth a name that would forever stain the minds of others but two specific boys fight each other for her attention and will go to all ends to have it. But she is only doing what she finds right she is training a womanizer. And when she is wants to complete something she will go through with it till the end. But what secrets will she hid from everyone she cares about so they will not think of her differently than she wanted. Will she ever finish what she needs to finish when she's caught between desire and want. Will she make the right decision?

Chapter One: I'm Rachel 

_Ring…Ring! _The silence of sleep I once had disappeared as I hit the snooze on my alarm clock and groggily got out of bed. I stood up and stretched cracking a few of my bones releasing the tension I had. I looked around my room. Letting my eyes adjust to the dark violet colored walls and black carpet. I laid spread out on my queen sized bed inhaling the sweet scent of snuggle laundry detergent. Rolling myself in my light violet comforter and then unrolling myself just for the heck of it making sure I was up. I then slowly got up and I went to my dresser grabbing some clothes as I dashed into the shower washing the sandman's dust off my body. Trying to forget I barely had any sleep _"Stupid Insomnia" _I thought the only thing I did was toss and turn last night from nightmares, and the anxiety of school starting today.

I stepped out of the shower drying my hair off a bit then getting dressed before brushing my hair. I was wearing a Black shirt with long sleeves that had silver and purple stripes on them along with some black skinnies and my favorite pair of purple and blue converses. As I began to brush my hair I heard a small knock at the door. "Onee-chan? I have to tinkle can you hurries." Mumbled Ryun I opened the door as I put my hair up into a high ponytail and a toothbrush in my mouth when I finished brushing my teeth I let Ryun have the bathroom. I smiled slightly at his ability to make anything he said sound cute. I went downstairs and went into Ryun's room.

The walls plastered with dinosaur stickers on top of dark green painted walls. Toys scattered on the floor I picked them up as I walked through. I went to his dresser and pulled out his clothes placing them neatly on his bed. When I left his room he seemed to have already taken a bath 'cuz he only had his underwear on and brushed his teeth, he still had toothpaste on his cheek. He ran downstairs his little round face carrying a smile a puppy would think was cute. His black hair covering his ears making it looked like he had wings his blue eyes bursting with excitement ready to see the day. "Ryun! Your clothes are on your bed! And you have toothpaste on your face!" he giggled and he moshed his cheeks together trying to wipe it off. "I'ma fish!" he yelled as he ran into his room with his arms spread out like an airplane.

I chuckled as I went into the kitchen I checked my phone it was 6:45 and the daycare bus wouldn't be here for another hour or so. As I went into the refrigerator and grabbed out the eggs, bacon and milk Ryun came out of his room happily dressed and swinging his bag back and forth. He had a red sweater with one stripe in the middle black shorts and his favorite pair of boots. He had the tip of hair in a ponytail and giggled at me as he climbed into a chair at the table and watched me cook breakfast. "Onee-chan can I help?" "Yeah sure you can. Can you get the Tea packets from the pantry." I said watching him as he happily pushed a chair towards the cabinet and grabbed two packets from it and slowly climbed back down. He put the packets into two cups of hot water and watched them weirdly. After a few minutes of silence I put his plate in front of him. Two fried eggs, jelly toast, three strips of turkey bacon and a tea. "Arigato Onee-chan!" I sat down to my own plate to notice what time it was. 7:25 I finished off my breakfast as did Ryun putting both plates in the sink.

"Ryun the bus is here" he grabbed his bag swinging it as I handed him his Justice League lunchbox. "Today you have a BLT extra tomato and cheese, a chocolate pudding cup, and a juice pouch." he smiled hugged my legs "Thanks Onee-chan! I waffles you!" I squatted down and he kissed my cheek "Waffles you too have a nice day" he giggled and ran out of the house and onto the bus. I saw him wave through the window. I grabbed my bag and my schedule off the kitchen counter. I grabbed my black hoodie off of the coat rack slipping it on. I grabbed the keys and my cell stuffing it in my pocket as I locked the door behind me. I put my keys into my pants pocket and stood outside waiting patiently for the bus. My house was a couple feet away from the bus stop so I had plenty of time to think. I looked at my schedule again trying to think of what school would be like. I was on internet and homeschooling until now sophomore year.

I slowly put my hood up as I heard footsteps and voices coming towards me. I just recently moved here so I guess no one noticed because it was just a little three bedroom cabin. When I heard the voices get closer I walked farther away from them leaning up against a brick wall nearby. "How could you not understand It, it's just math!" one voice screamed I looked careless over my shoulder to see a huge guy in my view he had no hair and had deep brown eyes that matched his skin tone. He wore a gray jersey and some blue jeans alone with what looked like cleats. _"Football player" _I thought. He was arguing with a boy about the same height as me he had chestnut brown hair and green eyes he had a short sleeve green shirt that had in white looked like finger painted words that had the words Vegetarian on it and black jeans with green sneakers. His arm was wrapped around a blonde girl's waist her hair went that low you could see him playing with it.

She had a pair of glasses on top of her head. She also had deep blue eyes. Then there was a boy in the middle slightly taller than me. He had spiky black hair and brown eyes he wore a black leather jacket a white tee shirt and black skinnies with some red air Jordan's. I glanced over to the ginger that had a hot pink beret on her head. She had long flowing red hair and green eyes. She must have been a foreign kid she had trouble with certain words as she spoke and they had to correct her. I glanced back at my schedule trying to figure out where I should to first.

"Um…Excuse me?" a voice said drawing me out of my trance it was the football player. He was HUGE "Um…..hi?" I uttered he smiled "You new?" I nodded slightly he chuckled and little then he abruptly grabbed my schedule looking over it "Ha! You have the same first class as Roy! Hey where is Roy?" he looked around I thought he was talking about the Veggie boy or leather jacket. "Well…you should have heard rumors of Roy right?" I shook my head no. I didn't know anyone I just got here from Las Vegas, Nevada how the hell was I supposed to randomly know some guy named Roy? His mouth dropped a little bit but he quickly shook it off. "I'm Victor Stone." He held out his hand I shook it seeing a huge freaking difference in size. "I'm Rachel…." He patted me on the back and pushed me towards his friends I cringed slightly I was never the sociable type. "Guys meet Rachel she's new" "Hi I'm Kory Petit" said the ginger she was French the accent was extremely noticeable. She came up and hugged me squeezing the pale out me. When she released the boy with the leather jacket came up to me "I'm Richard but most people call me Dick." _"How the hell do you get Dick from Richard?" _"I'm Terra Norman" said the blonde "and this is my boyfriend Garfield-" "But most people call me Gar" the brunette boy said cutting her off "Hi…." I mumbled again sticking my hands in the pockets of my hoodie clenching then very tightly. As the bus pulled up I grabbed my bag and walked on and sat by Victor more like forced to sit by Victor. He said he wanted to take care of his new baby sister.

I honestly never thought it would be this weird to ride a bus to actually talk to people that weren't Ryun. That is until I got into the school. The bus stopped in front of a huge building covered in white and beige bricks. I never thought a school would be that big. Victor and his friends followed me off the bus I tried really hard to separate from them but they kept trying to socialize with me. _"Well if I'm going to try here I can at least try to socialize with them"_ I thought as I turned around to see Dick. "Um…Dick?" he turned and smiled at me "Yeah Rachel? Having trouble finding your class?" he said I nodded and handed him my schedule. "Oh I have this class too come with me." He said as he began to walk away I followed "Um…So why don't you tell me about the others." I said he looked at me kind of surprised. "Well…Kory if you couldn't already tell is from France. She came over here about three months ago. She is very sweet but naïve, she has an older sister named Bertha you'll know here when you see her. She is very mean enough said. And Victor is a huge computer nerd he can fix any electronic or make it better. His is the older brother type if you didn't notice…" I glared at him a bit "He must really think you need an older brother he usually knows when someone needs him. He is very strong and a bit of a glutton at times he loves all types of meat. Terra…she loves the earth she's kind of a Hippie she's nice…but she does have a bit of a temper but loves Gar very much. Last but not least Gar he makes very corny jokes and tries to make people laugh, he's a bit of klutz. He is a vegetarian and has random food arguments with Victor him and Terra have been dating five months. And he loves animals a whole lot. And that is about It." he said as we walked into the classroom. "What about you?" he smiled _"I guess I'll have to figure it out"_

As we walked in he sat down by a boy with his head on the desk snoring lightly I sat down a in the seat by the window _"Who's that?" _"That is Roy Harper the Womanizer of the school" I turned my head to see a girl with a long brown ponytail with pink tips she had hazel eyes and giggled slightly she wore a black blouse and a pair of ripped pants and some boots. "I'm Nicole you can call me Nix most people do" "I'm Rachel" "He is a womanizer? He doesn't look like it." I looked over at him the only thing I could see was he had bright red hair she shook her head at me "You really are new aren't you?" I nodded and rubbed the back of my head. She took off my hood I shuddered from air actually hitting my face "Well aren't you cute?" she giggled I pulled my hood back up. I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "You should put your hood down more. You have such pretty eyes; they're such an unusual color. She said sitting in the desk in front of me. "I prefer to wear a hood." I said "But if you say so" I removed my hood and unzipped my jacket. "Better?" I said, "Yes, you're so cute!" she proclaimed I blushed turning my head to the window at that moment someone's eyes were staring at me.

_Well that's the end of chapter one. So yeah it's decently long. I hope y'all enjoyed if you have any ideas for me don't be shy to PM me. Also do you think I messed up raven's personality? I think I made her too shy but that is just me. Oh and some of the next chapter is in Roy's POV. Also R&R_

Buttercupx102


	2. Chapter 2

How to Train a Womanizer

_Okay this is Chapter Two of How to Train a Womanizer. As I said in the most previous chapter is going to be in Roy's POV please enjoy R&R_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's I may or may not make up_

"_Thoughts"_

"_Regular Talk"_

Chapter Two: First Glance

To me it was like any other day. My mom woke me up I actually got up about ten minutes later took a long shower got dressed greased up my hair slicking it back to perfection. Brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen ate a granola bar and chugged down a soda for breakfast. Today I wore my favorite red Ed hardy jacket unzipped to show the black tee shirt under it. It matched with my black faded jeans along with my red and black Jordan's. I looked at myself in the mirror as the 'supposed' womanizer I have to keep up to that image. To be completely honest I only dated two girls in my entire life.

I dated Bertha for a couple of minutes which was the worst mistake of my life she was cheating on her boyfriend with me so I dumped her when I found out. Then I dated Rebecca she was nice pretty too but way to clingy for my taste I never even kissed her. She would just cling on to my arm and never left my side. But when I dumped Bertha she decided that she was going tell everyone I was a playboy and ran clubs and things like that. But instead of it going as planned for her and getting all of the girl's sympathy I got girls more than I ever thought. They apparently like bad boys. But up until recently I haven't had girls ask me out as much. They are all starting to like my buddy Dick Grayson. Which is fine by me less girls to annoy me, but you can tell he likes the French girl Kory. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find that one girl that will say she loves me and mean it. That girl that is cute, funny, sweet, intelligent, and knows what she wants. That is what I want but there is no girl like that. I said goodbye to my mom kissed her cheek. I went outside to the bus stop but I did not feel like waiting that long so I started walking to school.

When I reached school the bus had just gotten there I went into my first period which was study hall there were twenty kids in there but since Mr. Jumbo was in the janitors closet practicing his magic act so only ten kids actually showed up for class. I sat in my desk first row last seat and put my head down about a few minutes later I heard Dick's voice coming down the hallway. He came into the classroom along with someone with a hood on their head. He sat beside me and mumbled something incoherent. I heard Nicole yell and she was talking to the guy or chick in the corner. "You should put your hood down more. You have such pretty eyes; they're such an unusual color." She said I lifted my head to see that it was a girl she had her beautiful black hair in a high ponytail her jacket was unzipped now and she wore a gothic type black shirt with purple and silver sleeves and black skinnies with some purple and blue converses. And her eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue they looked like they were tinted with a light violet. She kept looking out the window sighing a bit. "Who's the new chick?" I asked Dick "Her name is Rachel me and the guys met her at the bus stop. She's extremely shy." He muttered hoping she wouldn't hear. I put my hand on my hair pushing down any stray hair down and walked towards her ignoring the random comments Dick tried to tell me. "Hey" I said sitting on her desk and swatting Nicole away and she looked at me and glared daggers.

Rachel's POV 

He came up to me I could feel his cocky grin on his face. Why did I have an impulse to slap him? "Hey" he said sitting on my desk shoeing away Nix and I looked at him and glared Daggers. His red hair slicked back and shined with grease his eyes a deep green and he just smiled. Did he know that I wasn't as shy as I wanted people to know? Well If I'm found out I got my sarcasm to fall on. "Can I help you?" I said standing up he kind of looked shocked. "Hey dick!" he yelled "I thought you said she is the shy type!" Dick shrugged "I've only know her for thirty minutes, she just might be one of those secretive type of girls that stays quiet until threatened" I glared at him and he chuckled awkwardly "not unless you find asking you out threatening?" he said wiggling his eyebrows "Um…so hard of a decision" I said sarcastically his smile became a frown "Uh. No" I said reaching into my bag and grabbing a book and began to read it. He growled at me "I like 'em feisty" "I like them brunette" I replied his face became blank and he walked back to his seat grumbling under his breath a smile of triumph plagued across my lips and it felt good to tell off the player of the school.

At last the lunch bell rang and the hallways flooded with hungry kids. I pulled my hood back up and walked out of the room trying to blend into the growing crowd. Honestly I never eat much when I went out if I went anywhere. Today I was really not hungry since I ate that big breakfast with Ryun this morning. I just got a bowl of soup and an orange juice. As I looked for a place to sit I didn't notice Victor come up behind me. "Hey how is my favorite little sister doing?" he said startling me a bit. "Uhh…fine I guess" "Well the girl speaks more than I thought and Dick told me about the incident with Roy." He said I chuckled a bit and followed him to a table where him, Dick, Kory, Gar, Nix, and Terra where but I didn't know who that girl beside Kory she had two buns of brown hair on each side of her head she also had brown eyes to match she wore a yellow and black striped top and some blue shorts that went mid-thigh along with some sandals. "Hi there I'm Karen. You must be Rachel." She said "Hiya" I sipped my orange juice slightly and put my head on the table. "Tired much?" a voiced said it was Roy he was mocking me and I was too tired to deal with it. "What do you want?" I mumbled he sat down beside me. "Nothing just thought you'd enjoy my company" he said trying to pull my hood down. I held it down in response. "Your hoods up again" Nix fussed I groaned in response. The others snickered a bit not realizing that she had seen me with my hood off. "So?" I grumbled "Nix is saying take the hood off Rachel…unless you're scared of a little attention." I looked up at him snarling a bit. I was about ready to whack him when my cell began to vibrate. It was a text message from the owner of the daycare Ryun was at. Apparently they were getting out a four instead of six I'd have to pick him up earlier. I stuffed my phone into my pocket putting my head back down "Nice phone is that the new android?" asked victor his eyes gleamed with nerdy glee I just nodded. _"If I have to pick up Ryun up earlier then I can't work today after school. I'll call in sick I guess." _After lunch was done I had Kory and Nix walk me to my classes and each one of them I had with _him_ he either sat in front, behind or beside me and it was driving me insane! I was in Mr. Mods English class my favorite subject and he walked up to me with a pen in his hand. He began to scribble on his hand. "Hey hoodie" he said with boredom in his voice. _"Hoodie?" _I looked at him "will you please talk to me?" "Why should I? Your just the player of the school I'm the new girl and I just want to be left alone. I replied grabbing my book and began to read. "Why don't you socialize with us instead of reading a boring book." Roy asked I glared at him. "Rae-Rae!" I looked up to see Victor I waved my hand slightly he sat right beside me "Aw how cute he gives you nicknames…Rae-Rae?" He gave me a goofy grin "Lose the grin before I knock it off of you" I threatened. He just kept smiling at me. "Roy, Leave my sister alone." Victor said picking Roy up and placing him across the classroom. I couldn't help but smile. I chuckled a bit. A giggle emerged from my lips. I was trying so hard to hold my laugh in I accidently made my hood fall off I was just smiling biting my knuckle trying to hold in the giggles. "Her hood it's off!" Nix yelled I glared at her a bit, she pointed into my classroom I saw Dick smile a bit Kory, Karen, and Terra giggled I blushed a bit. I quickly turned my head towards the wall.

Roy's POV 

Oh my god! She smiled and giggled…she looked so pretty…no beautiful. Ever since she took her hood off the first time I was mesmerized. But it does kind of hurts when she pushes us all away. Maybe it was how she was raised? I want to know more about her. I really do. She just seems so more unique than the other girls here. Maybe I can try to get past that barrier she's put up during the literature assignment next week. I looked over to her as she began to read her book again.

Rachel's POV 

"I'm out of the hell hole!" I screamed as I left the school grounds. I was just extremely happy to be out of there, I mean everyone was nice to me for now. Especially Dick, who I found out is on the debate team. Kory who is extremely bubbly but she is very kind. Nix is obsessed with my eye color she is one of the group that has many of the same interest as me. Karen is Victor's crush, (but he doesn't know that she knows)and loves the colors black and yellow she is also on the track team. Gar is the president of the Animals are human society. It's pretty much just a club where vegetarians talk about tofu and stuff. And Terra is nice but she is very protective of Gar.

Roy…I really could care less about him, Dick told me that he was just a player and to stay away from him.

When I got to Sunny shore daycare I saw Ryun standing there waving a piece of paper in his hand. I walked towards him and received a hug "Onee-chan! Look at my drawing I made for you!" he said handing me a piece of paper it was me and him holding hands with a rainbow over us. "Aw I love it! I'll put it in my room okay?" he giggled and grabbed my hand as we walked home.

I cooked dinner. Took a bath, let Ryun take a bubble bath. I got him into his PJ's as did I and I tucked him in bed and kissed him goodnight.

_Hello people that actually read this. I was hoping to do a time skip of about three to four days. So if you read the next chapter and your confused that's why. _

Buttercupx102


	3. Chapter 3

How to Train a Womanizer

_As I said in the previous chapter I'm going to try to do a time skip of three to four days. And that is about it_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Bumblebee and Cyborg would be together! Just sayin' _

Chapter Three: First Shot

_ Ring, Ring! _For the first time in a whileI didn't shoot up to stop the obnoxious ringing of my alarm clock. I didn't move…I couldn't move I was immobile my body and face burned my muscles throbbed with the aching tension as if rhinos had trampled me down. I had to move I had to get up. But I couldn't, Ryun came into my room. "Onee-chan? Are you okay?" he said I turned to him his eyes filling up with tears. I nodded and smiled at him he ran to me "Please Onee-chan don't leave me like mommy!" he cried clinging onto my chest. I rubbed his head trying so hard to comfort him.

I slowly rose from my bed getting ready for the day as if nothing had happened. I got dressed fixed my hair and washing my flushed face. Today I would really need my hoodie. I cooking some scrambled eggs and jelly toast. Fixed Ryun's lunch and watched him get on the bus worry plagued his face a smile long gone and I wouldn't see one not in the near future. I slowly got out of my house and coughed a little pulling my hood over my face. I soon saw the others come up including Roy. I coughed again. "Hey Hoodie!" he yelled I really didn't have the stamina to make a remark. I seemed to not be able to catch my breath and the coughing didn't help. "Hey Rae you okay?" Victor asked putting his hand on my forehead Nix ripped down my hood showing my flushed face sweat beads dripping down my now exposed flesh. My mouth to dry to talk.

I…I…Lost conscious.

"_Rachel! How could you? Why would you do this to your own mother?_

"_You're not my mother!" I screamed she slapped me I fell to the ground. In my own horror I watched as my father beat her to death. I was a rape child nothing more nothing less. I was sent away by the police and I was sent to japan where I met her. It was cold raining and I was alone I had run away from the mean people._

"_You lost?" she asked I nodded as tears ran down my face. She was the one who took care of me and gave me a home, and Ryun. I was ten turning eleven when he was born. Now we were a family._

"_Onee-chan! I waffles you!" he hugged me but unfortunately she left us a few months after he was born. "Rachel…you're not just a thing people can abuse…your, you and don't let anyone tell you differently." She coughed her heart race increased I couldn't stop crying "please don't leave us mommy!" she smiled a bit. "Take good care of Ryun for me…I love you both…" her heart stopped doctors flooded the room waking Ryun and I cradled him back to sleep. "Onee-chan is here and she is never leaving I promise." I kissed his forehead and we went home._

"Ah! Ryun!" I gasped jumping out of my bed…bed? "Well your awake good now you can eat something." It was Roy I glared a bit at him. He wore a blue jersey and some black shorts his shoes were at the door and he was in his socks. "Where's Ryun?" I tried to sit up but was restricted by his arm pushing me down. "He is at daycare…now come on eat" he said in a demanding voice pointing a spoonful of green Jell-O. I declined "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." He said I did as I was told and ate the Jell-O until the small bowl was empty. "There now, let's go" he said grabbing my arm I resisted "Please…just leave" I said I didn't want anyone near me in such a venerable state. "Rachel look at me." I turned my head up to him I had never seen him with such a serious expression on his face.

In the past week I've known him he has been nice, flirty, kind, offering, annoying, cocky, but this was new. I turned my head away "Look at me" I couldn't hold it back anymore I clenched my jaw and the sheets and just finally let the tears go. I could feel my entire life's memories that I reserved to the back of my mind slip out. "Rachel…"he sat beside me on my bed and held me putting me on his lap and let me cry into his chest. Why did I feel so comfortable in his arms? I felt so warm and protected in his arms even his scent was comforting he smelled of chocolate and spice. He kept rocking me until the tears stopped "I'm sorry" he looked down at me and smiled "what for?" "Ruining your shirt, and crying on your lap" I said pulling myself away.

I was restricted because he pushed me back in. "You know I usually don't care what anyone says about me. If they call me a player. But I personally want to know what you think of me. Am I player to you?" I thought about it for a minute and he really hasn't _"He hasn't dated anyone that I know of…from what I've been told he's only date two girls." _I looked up at him and smiled "No, I don't I don't think you are" "Well what do you think of me?" I froze I really hadn't thought about it. "You don't have to answer me now." I smiled. "You should smile a lot more you're prettier that way." I blushed and dug my head into his chest hoping he wouldn't see "Well that wouldn't be a bit of blush would it?" he said in an overdone country accent. I giggled why was he able to get so much emotion out of me just by being him.

Was I really falling for the 'supposed' player of the school? It wouldn't be surprising he was cute, nice, kind, and a bit protective. But I don't know anything else.

"How you feeling?" he asked I lifted my head from his chest and shrugged. "I feel better, not as tired. But I'm starving" I said. I squirmed out of his grip and walked downstairs realizing I wasn't in my skinnies anymore I was in my black baggy sweat pants. My face instantly turned crimson. "I see you found out that the _Girls _changed you not me the _Girls_." He said extending the word girls I somewhat calmed down my cheeks still burning from embarrassment that anyone changed me. I paused a moment and continued to walk into the kitchen Roy followed. "Why are you following me?" "What if you fall again and I'm not there to catch you. You'll damage your pretty face." He said tracing my cheekbone with his finger. I heated up again and walked pushing him out the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I pulled some bell peppers, a boneless chicken breast, onions, salt, pepper, basil, and some butter out the fridge. I grabbed a knife and a skillet. I turned on the oven top eye placing the skillet on it. I cut some pieces of butter up and put them in the pan letting them sizzle as I put some vegetables in I cut the chicken breast into long thin slices placing them directly on top of the sizzling and bubbling butter. Letting the side grill then flipping it over. I tossed some basil, pepper and salt in the mix.

I sat on the kitchen counter swinging my legs waiting for the chicken to cook all the way through. After a couple minutes I stabbed the chicken with a knife checking the meat. I fixed two plates of grilled chicken and vegetables and two glasses of orange juice. I grabbed the plates and stacked the juice on them and slowly walked up the stairs. "Hope you're hungry" I said handing him a plate and a juice. "Hey hoodie why are you cooking for me?" he asked "Habit I guess" I said eating some of the chicken. It wasn't a lie that woman who was my mom made me while her and dad argued all the time. We sat in and ate in silence for about 10 minutes. When I finished I put my plate on my dresser. He stacked his plate on top of mine and sighed. "Geez you can cook. Who taught you? Your mom I'm guessing." I held my head down "No, my mom was killed when I was six years old." He looked at me. "Wanna talk about it?" "Not really…I haven't really told anybody what has been happening in the past 4 years. And it really hasn't been a cake walk I'll tell you that much." I tried so hard to fight back the tears that were threating to come down. But I failed. It seemed actually socializing with people may have brought down the barrier I had tried so hard to make impenetrable had finally come crashing down. "Is that what your nightmare was about?" I didn't say anything I guess he took that as a yes. "You know you can talk about anything with me right?" I looked at him for a second and hugged him. Much to his shock and mine. "Does this mean I get a date?" I released him and he was wiggling his eyebrows "In your dreams" he smiled "How'd you know?" I walked down stairs for him to follow me and I pushed him in the kitchen and making a bolt for my room locking the door behind me. "Hey Rachel! What's the deal?" he said banging on my door. "I have to pick up Ryun soon." I said with a monotone voice "And I wouldn't have been able to change if you were still up here." I could feel his grin through the door as I changed into a gray tank top with a blue jean denim coat over it some black capris, then slipping on my flats as I brushed my hair putting it back into a high ponytail. I unlocked my door and walked out to Roy drinking a soda. "You can leave now I'll be just fine." I said trying to keep as much monotone in my voice as possible. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my keys and my cell off the counter I left the house but Roy unfortunately followed. "Why are you following me?" I asked not looking over my shoulder he didn't reply. _"Fine then don't answer me!" _I kept walking until I saw Ryun waving at me. "Onee-chan! Are you feeling better?" I nodded "Who's the creeper Onee-chan?" he said pointing to Roy. I was about to answer when another voice intervened "Roy Harper didn't think I would see you around here" I looked at the playground of the daycare. It was Wally West one of the consolers of the daycare. He looked kind of like Roy but his red hair was spiked up and he had blue eyes he wore a red tee shirt and some black jeans. Along with some yellow and black running shoes. "Wally!" Roy yelled hi-fiving his apparently old friend. In the midst of all that I took that opportunity to walk away while they were reminiscing in old memories. When I got home Ryun went to his room to play archeologist and I sat on the couch. I heard the doorbell ring. "I got it Onee-Chan!" Ryun ran to the door and Roy was there "Can I help you?" Ryun sneered glaring at him slightly. "Uh…" "Ryun it's my friend now be nice." he giggled at me and snuck in a mischievous smile and skipped away. "Sorry about him he doesn't like boys talking to his Onee-chan." I said not getting up from the couch. Roy plopped down beside me. "I take it you knew Wally?" I said sarcastically he nodded sighing I chuckled. "He goes to the rival school and he is the fastest runner in the state. He used to tease Nix a lot by leaving roses at her house I don't know if he still does." I nodded. We sat in silence for about ten minutes for him to finally break the silence "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" "Yeah see you tomorrow…And Roy?" "Hmm?" I stood up walked up to him and hugged him "Thank you…for helping me out today I really appreciate It." he smiled and left. "Onee-chan is that man your boyfriend" Ryun asked "No, Ryun he's not why?" he smiled at me "He seems nice…I don't care who you're with as long as you're happy then I'm happy. I even drew a picture" he said coming out of his room with a piece of paper in his hand. It was me in a blue dress and my hair was down, Ryun was beside me in red tee shirt and blue shorts. He was holding my hand and he was also holding Roy's hand and Roy had a black tux on and we were all smiling. "Aw. It's so cute." I said "I'm going to frame this." He smiled and ran into his room happy as can be. I held the picture to my chest. Blushing covering my cheeks maybe…just maybe I should give him a shot. I mean what could go wrong?

_Okay next up in how to train a womanizer…fluffy moment with other couples. It will be in Roy's POV except for Terra and Beast boy still hate terra! Sorry terra lovers I just don't really like her and if you flame me for that I'll flame you simple. R&R_

_Buttercupx102_


	4. Chapter 4

How to Train a Womanizer

_Okay people here is chapter four and these are ATTEMPTS at fluffy moments for other couples that I haven't really established in this story, this is all in Roy's POV enjoy_

_And I would really! Really like to thank all the people that reviewed, favorite and followed this story! I am in the process of getting a beta reader to help me out with this but in any case I hope you like this chapter. :) _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Chapter Four: An attempt at fluffy moments with a twist

As I walked back home from Rachel's house I stopped by Victors I mean why not? The only thing he ever does is tinker away on some kind of electrical device. As I went to the door of the Technology Prodigy as I like to call him. I heard screaming, crashing, crying etc. Sounded like a woman was having a breakdown or was seriously PMS and yes I know what that means but in a man's definition it is .Possibly. Murder. Scene I shrugged and opened the door thinking would be locked. It was practically ripped off the hinges there was Karen screaming and crying at Nix and Victor. I walked back out as she had rage coming out of her pores. I ducked under the window thinking it was YouTube gold. _Rage of the crush _I took out my phone and hit record making sure the camera was perfectly positioned for this fight. "I'm telling you Karen I'm not with him!" Nix yelled stomping her foot down angrily "Then why were you on top of him!" _"Gold YouTube Gold if I was only here earlier!" _I shouted at myself. "It was an accident I don't even like him like that! I came in tried to return his CD and when I was about to hand it to him. But you came in screaming in like a lunatic scaring me into him." Karen huffed putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah right I should have known you two were going out again!" she yelled tears welling up in her eyes she walked up to Nix pushing the silent stone out of the way slapping Nix across the face. _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn" _As Karen was about to jump Nix but was intercepted by Victor standing in the way. "You can yell, hit, punch, and scream all you want at me. But I will not let you vent on your friend just because you're mad at me." Karen then began to punch Victor in the chest as her eyes began to water and she stormed out of the house Victor following. "Hey Roy why don't you go ask Rachel out instead of meddling in other people's lives." Nix said staring straight at the window I was under. She stormed out of the house with a very mad look on her face. "Who should I follow?" I thought for a moment a girl who could kick my butt or watch victor get his? "Victor it is!" I walked in the same direction as the two lovebirds narrating myself as I went feeling like some random guy on a hunting channel.

I came to a stop as I saw Karen on Victors lap crying mumbling something incoherent he patted her back and kissed her forehead she let her feet dangle in the little pond below as she cried into his chest. I turned off my camera this was just a romantic moment now well damn… as I turned to walk away I heard a splash and a big one. I looked back to see Karen in the water and Victor rolling in the dirt laughing. I gritted my teeth "_Man why did I not record that, big boy makes smaller splash than his small girlfriend." _I stared at them for a second before backing away with crimson on my face. As Karen came out the water soaking wet. Her shirt weighing more than she did at the moment I began to get bored and I walked away or more like sprinted away. As I started walking home I saw Nix with Wally she was arguing with him "_what is up with all the random shit today?" _

I walked close enough to hear the conversation but not close enough for them to pay me any mind. "Would you quit leaving roses at my house, I told you I don't want them!" he shrugged "You say that now, but you'll look back on them and think that was so cute." "By the way what did you do with them?" she smirked "Oh, I fed them to Gary…my brother."(A/N: Can anyone guess who that is? XP) she smirked as he looked at her weirdly and she began to walk away until he grabbed her arm. I didn't understand why everyone else was having a little romantic moment except me! _"Ugh I'm a sad excuse for a player" _I turned my head when I saw them make out in the middle of the street and then about five minutes later I heard a skin tingling slap. I saw him running away with a slap stain across his cheek and him screaming "you know you liked it" I sighed and continued on.

When I got downtown I saw Kory and Dick they were finally together _"Hooray finally the stubborn boy has confessed his feelings!" _ Man school was going to be totally awkward for me and Rachel how could it not be? We will be the only two singles at the table and knowing everyone they are going to push her on to me like they did with bertha. But Rachel isn't like that right? I walked into the diner the new couple was in only to hear "I'm sorry I just don't like you that way" I shook my head Kory must have rejected him. "No it's fine…I just like someone else" a weird silence lingered a moment. "It's Rachel isn't it?" I turned my head and clenched my fist. Kory can't like Rachel that way…so? That means _"Oh Hell No!" _I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist Dick likes Rachel since when? I stormed out the diner trying as hard as I could to keep my temper under control so he wouldn't recognize me. As I walked down the street the same maybe I should tell her I like her before Dick does, but that would wrong and I would just be competing for her attention. "Are you going to tell or am I?" I snapped out of my trance to see Kory standing in front of me with tears still staining her cheeks. I looked at her puzzled for a moment "Why would you tell her?" "Because Dick is only 'in love' with her to win her affections before you do to him it's just a game." I shook my head he's my rival at everything sports, dancing, video games, eating contest, and unfortunately getting girls. "Why do you care didn't he reject you for her?" she nodded her smiling reappearing "Yes but I care for Rachel and so do you I don't think he really cares for her like you do…he just wants to compete with you and he is being extremely selfish about it." "Why what happened to him?" I asked. She put her head down as if she was ashamed when she did nothing wrong. "His parents got divorced and now he is trying to take his anger and frustration out on you and Rachel's close relationship. You would think he wouldn't care but since the bertha incident he has been even more competitive. And with you being the 'player' of the school you could have time to compete when he saw you with Rachel. He just wanted her before you got her." I was shocked I had never hear Kory act so sophisticated. But then again she is from France the city of love. She touched my shoulder "Don't do something stupid Roy." and then she walked off I stood there for a moment thinking of what I should do.

I couldn't go back to her house now I would sound like a stalker. Maybe I would try to talk to her at school tomorrow. The only thing I can do is swallow my pride and just do what a lot of girls and occasionally boys have done…confess my feelings.

_Well there is your ATTEMPT at fluffy moments I know it's short but I honest to goodness couldn't think of anything else for fluffy moments and I didn't write one for bb and terra because I just don't like her. But if it comes to that point in time where enough people ask for it I will but for now I'm not. And whoo-hoo cliffhangers! Not really I just wanted to drag it out a bit is all XP but anyways thanks for reading _

_R&R_

Buttercupx102


	5. Chapter 5

How to Train a Womanizer

_Hello Random readers of today I have posted chapter five! Whoo-hoo! And again thank you for all of the review this means a lot because it means this story is actually read and umm…about the gizmo and Gary thing I only did that because I have VERY bad internet/Wi-Fi signal and it would have taken forever to find his name off of Google. But anyways this chapter is going to have the most craziness I can possible think of…and I'm not spoiling it hahaha! Isn't Ryun cute? This chapter is in Rachel's POV anyways enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

"Regular Talk"

"_Thought"_

"_Flashback talk"_

Chapter Five: Confess or Conflict? Rachel's breakdown

I sat there in a deep trance no longer paying an attention to the outside world…or in my case math class. He was talking about equations or something. I just kept think about Roy…I even dreamed we were together. I shuddered a bit it wasn't a bad dream just unnatural. He wasn't in my math class and that upset me a bit. I didn't have anyone in here except Dick and to be honest he kept staring at me. He had been called out twice for not paying attention to anything and it was starting to scare me.

When the bell rang for lunch I bolted out of that class room trying so hard to avoid having contact with Dick but he was on my tail just keeping his pace. I slid into the girls' bathroom only to hear a grunt and him hopefully walk away and not be waiting by the door. After a few minutes I stepped out and began walking to the cafeteria again. Spitting out a sigh of relief was too soon. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Roy standing there. "Hey Jittery much?" he chuckled I glared at him "You have no idea" his smile dropped instantly as if he knew more than me "You look nice today" I felt my cheeks heat up. Was it wrong I decided to wear my favorite outfit? It was a violet v-cut with lace around the hem and the end of the sleeves a blue denim skirt with some black shorts underneath and some baby phat boots. I didn't have my hoodie today because Ryun stole it this morning thinking it was his. So he ran out with a black hoodie that was way too big for him with a Monster insignia on it.

I looked up at him his face just a smiling like he was the happiest guy in the world. I smirked slightly. But noticed he wasn't wearing his usual attire the leather jacket wasn't there it was just a black tee that said _'sarcasm is my native language' _his hair still slicked back his jeans sagging a bit and he had on some red, blue and black Jordan's. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stopped walking "What's wrong Roy?" I looked at him and he was as red as his hair. "Um…I have to tell you something really important" he turned his head a bit "Yeah what is it?" to be honest I wasn't completely sure that I wanted to know from the way he was acting. "Um…We'll you see…I-I Like you okay there I said it" I felt the crimson color return to my cheeks but hotter. _"He likes me!?" _I was shocked. I had never been in this kind of situation my entire body was screaming reject and run away…but I didn't want to. I had ran away from everything that I felt like threated by. I smiled a bit and raised my hand and cupped his cheek I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Meet me after school before dick shows back up" I said "Dick" he hissed quietly "What has he said to you?" he asked his tone calming down a bit to a sweet caring tone. "He just keeps staring at me and he kept following me." He rubbed the top of my head and kissed my nose "I'll see you after school I'll meet you at your house okay?" I nodded as he walked away.

For the rest of the day I was in a daze I didn't have any more classes with Dick _"Thank god!" _ Nor did I have them with Roy. But I did have classes with Kory and Nix but for some reason all of my friends ignored me even Victor…what had I done? I kept going to the bathroom every class period to cry wondering what I had done wrong…Had I hurt them. Had I offended them? I cradled myself into a ball and cried as my mothers and fathers words flashed through my head. _'You're nothing but a rape child! You shouldn't have been born you worthless girl!' _my mother would scream that came along with a slap across my pale skin. And then father would beat her. _'You are the whore that gave birth to her! Do you realize how easily people can find out what you're doing to her! You are just as much as a worthless bitch as she is!' _He would hit her and hurt her while I sat there and watched. He _made _me watch as he pounded her face inward till there was nothing but bruises that covered her face. I wouldn't shed a tear in front of them but when I was alone all that had happened flashed once again before me as my own tears stung my face. These tears weren't of sadness they were of regret.

As I sat up off the floor I was too tired and hurt to care who had walked into the bathroom "Rachel are you okay?" it was terra. She had her glasses in her shirt pocket her blue jeans plastered in flour as was her flannel shirt. "No…" she looked down at me and a tear ran down her face. "Terra why are you crying?" I looked up at her tears still rushing down my face. "I don't want you to cry by yourself as well as be by yourself. So why not join in?" she chuckled slightly as she sat by me I put my head on her shoulder and she rubbed my head. She slowly began brushing past the scar in my forehead. "Rachel what's wrong?" I looked up at her "Do you want the truth or a white lie to make yourself feel better?" "Truth please" I sighed "it's happening again they hate me." "Who hates you? And what happening again?" "I will have to start from the beginning" I said trying to avoid the subject. "I got time. I don't even like cooking class" I sighed this was going to a long day.

Flashback 

_My mother Arial Jones was a secretary to my father…before he raped her. And he told her if she didn't do as he said he would kill her. So she married him, had me and hated me ever since. My father would have affairs all the time and left me at home to be at the mercy of my abusive mother. _

_But that day was different It was rainy Tuesday afternoon. My mother and father were home I could tell because I could hear the screaming. I was five years old and once again I was being yelled, screamed and cussed at just for coming home from school. "You worthless Bitch! I hate you!" But as I closed my eyes and waited for the slap it never came I opened my eyes as my I felt something cold and sticky touch my face._

_I looked down to see my mother laying on the floor her black hair sprawled out across the floor her green eyes open and full of shock and regret there was a stab wound through her abdomen her blood was slowly beginning to seep through her nightgown. My father was holding a kitchen knife in his hand blood dripped of the tip as he held a sadistic smile on his face. "Why daddy?" I mumbled under my tears "She didn't love you, why should you care?" his hand caressed my cheek his cold flesh touching the hot tears. "I do care!" and I received a punch to the face causing my head to split open. I ran out the house jumping into his car and taking the keys out and ripping some of the wiring out and I ran. _

_I had to get some help I then bumped into a man. It was an officer. "Mister! Mister!" he looked down at me "Are you lost little girl?" he looked at the gash that was slowly taking it time as the blood poured out "You need to see a doctor!" he grabbed my arm I yanked it back and I shook my head "Scar! He's alive!" the name scar made his eyes flash. Scar was one of the most notorious serial killers in the state of New York he supposedly jumped off a bridge after he killed a family. But he survived with an inch of his life. But he was so disfigured by the fall no one recognized him. He began to pretend he had amnesia and started over as Jonathon Jones. "Please mister he is alive and he killed my mom!" he looked down at me as I began crying again "Get into in the car now! We need to leave!" I jumped in as he began to ask questions to calm me down like what my favorite color was. What movies had I seen recently? And were they good? But no matter what he said to calm me down I kept thinking of what happened. _

_When we reached the station he stopped asking questions as they fixed the gash in my head with sixteen stiches. But he asked the question I really didn't want to answer. "How do you know scar?" the police men and women looked at me "He…He is my dad. He raped my mom and he said if I told anyone he would kill me." They looked at me and held me until my father came in with a gun threatening to shoot me if anyone moved. It was then and there I was ready to die until an officer from the search patrol shot him in his chest. I didn't shed one tear for that man. After a few months of moving from foster home to foster home I ran away. I was ten years old and I was currently living in Japan with a social security woman but she didn't care about me no one did. When I managed to escape the social security worker it was dark and pouring down rain, thunder and lightning flashed and boomed with each tear that ran down my face. I was cold and alone wearing nothing but a sundress and sandals I sat in an alley way curled up in a ball waiting for death to come and take me away. "What are you doing out in the rain?" I felt a warm and thick jacket being placed on my shoulders. I turned to see a woman…a pregnant woman her round belly almost stuck out of her maternity clothes. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her name was Liza Roth. She was the one who took care of me, loved me and gave me my baby brother Ryun. But unfortunately Ryun never met this beautiful woman she died when he was a few months old from a tumor that was in her stomach. When I was twelve years old they tried to separate me from him and send me back to the home and him to an adoption center. I didn't want him to leave I didn't want anyone else to leave me ever again. And I would go to the ends of the earth to keep him with me._

"_I rule that she be sent to a catholic adoption school" my lawyer said "NO! DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME I CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM!" I screamed and yelled flailed only to be put in the jury box with a cop as my brother screamed, gurgling for his Onee-chan. I did something I will never forget. I grabbed the gun from the cop and pointed it toward my head clicking the safety lock "I SWEAR ON MY FATHERS GRAVE IF YOU TAKE HIM I WILL KILL MYSELF!" the court silenced themselves not wanting a child suicide on their hands. They did as I asked. I was allowed to move back to the USA. I was paid by the government they paid for the house we lived in no matter where or how much. They would send weekly checks to help me out until I got a job then the payments would lower. I went to school online and was homeschooled until Ryun was old enough to put in daycare. And they would also do an annual check up on me until I turned sixteen. _

Flashback Ending 

"I am so sorry!" "They hate me…everyone does" Terra shook her head "No we don't we were just giving you some space so you wouldn't have to be so stressed out again…but then again we should have told you…sorry" I laid my head on her lap. She rubbed my head. We sat like that for a good ten minutes until we had heard the bell dismissing from our third block classes. I said thank you to her and hugged her tightly as we walked our different ways to go to fourth block.

When the final bell rang I went to pick up Ryun and we went home. As I began to cook dinner the doorbell rang. I turned the stove off and walked dusted the flour off and spices off of me. "I got it Onee-Chan!" "Oh Hi Creeper-kun!" I shook my head as I walked back into the living room to see Roy sitting down on the couch giving Ryun a tickle attack. I chuckled as Ryun left the room and went back into his taking my hoodie with him. "Well?" I said chuckling slightly for Roy to suddenly press his lips to mine. He kissed so gentle and lovingly and I kissed him back. "Onee-Chan and Creeper-kun sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage!" I pushed Roy away only for him to tickle me "Ah no! Ryun help!" but he jumped on me and tickled me as well I was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes. When they stopped I fell of the couch and laid there for a while trying to catch my breath. "Are you dating my Onee-Chan?" Ryun asked tilting his head slightly. He smiled slightly chuckling a bit. "Only if I have your permission" he looked at him and smiled "Okay, but if you hurt Onee-Chan I'll report you Creeper-kun" he said smiling then leaving the room making a car type noise as he skipped away. "Report me?" I smiled at the clueless expression on his face. "So? Are we dating?" I started sitting up but still too lazy to get onto the couch. "Doy" he said in a mocked tone as he sat beside me "…but seriously Rachel I really…really like you and I mean It." he voice softened a bit as he blushed. "I like you to Creeper-kun~" I said in a singsong voice. He chuckled a bit then he leaned in ready to take another kiss from me.

But we were interrupted by the door was being pounded on. Knock after knock. "Alright already I'm coming!" I fussed as I got up upset my moment was ruined by whoever was at the door. "I'm being Lip blocked here!" Roy fussed. I opened the door to see Dick standing there. "What is it D-" as quickly as he could he leaned in a kissed me. His tongue stabbing my lips begging for access I stood there frozen. When he pulled back I could feel Roy's anger leaking out of his pores. "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL DICK!" I yelled wiping my mouth I ran into the bathroom feeling the urge to throw up. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Roy yelled I went back downstairs after I rinsed my mouth out with liquid soap. "What I was just showing my affections" Dick said calmly thank god Ryun was probably too busy playing to come out and see what all the screaming was about. As I walked between them I pushed them apart noticing how they were both clenching their fist. "Look it's over so both of you calm the hell down. I have a four year old in the back if you're going to argue do it like normal humans and instead of testosterone inflated imbeciles." I stated "Rachel?" I looked up at dick "What?" I snapped trying very hard to restrain myself. "Don't you get it? He doesn't care about you this is all a game to him." Roy snarled "No it's not. I care about Rachel unlike you; you're just doing it because you are mad that your parents are getting divorced. You are taking your frustrations out on Kory, who's feeling you rejected. Just because I found someone and you think its fine to just mess that up because you're confused. Well it's not."

Dick smiled…it was a sadistic smile like he was itching for a fight "You're doing this because you needed a way to vent and competing with me is the only way you know how. You were trying to beat me to Rachel." Roy continued and that is when it happened. Dick punched Roy dead in the face. I was pushed out the way as Roy pushed dick outside and was pounding his face into the concrete. "Stop it both of you!" I yelled "Hey what's going on!" I looked behind me it was victor, terra, and Kory. "Dick and Roy are fighting over you I presume?" Kory stated I didn't know how to respond but I did receive a hug "Victor try and break them up" Kory said "I'm so sorry Kory it's all my fault." I said she shook her head. "No it's no one's fault" "Yeah their testosterone level is higher than their IQ's they'll fight a couple minutes and it will be all over." I wanted to believe her I really did but it just seemed like they were letting all of the pent up frustrations out on each other. And no one could stop them. I tried not to watch each punch each blow they knocked each other down with. Each kick that made blood appear. I cringed slightly thinking of my mother. How she was murdered right in front of my eyes her blood on my face. I subconsciously touched the scar on my forehead trying to stop myself from crying. I went to them ignoring the yells and grunts of protest "Quit it both of you!" I yelled trying to pull them apart. Roy's lip was busted open and oozing out blood Dick had a gash in his ankle and wrist. Both of them hand beaten each other raw. "But Rachel-" I cut Roy "But nothing! Fighting only leads to more fighting and an innocent bystander could get hurt! If you two were REAL men you would know that!"

As I was about to say more I felt the familiar sting on my cheek. "Shut the hell up! You stupid whore!" I fell on my butt tears coming down from my face. Dick had some kind of triumphant and sadistic smile on his face. I sat up and touched my cheek as Dick walked closer. "Get away from her!" Roy pushed him away and sat by me "Are you okay?" "No…" then terra came rushing towards me. "Roy call the police I'll get Rachel home" he nodded and Terra grabbed my hand. And that is all I remember the only thing that kept flashing through my mind was the countless names, threats, bruises, cuts and tears that ever plagued my memory.

Well there is chapter five… and I really don't have anything to say but I hope you enjoyed. R&R and also I will be going to school tomorrow so I will try to update as soon as I can thanks for all the support

Buttercupx102


	6. Chapter 6

How to Train a Womanizer

_Welcome me back to Fanfiction I am so sorry for the long wait! I kind of got sidetrack with a big clot of writers block then there is all the homework OMG! Anyways here it is chapter six in Rachel's POV and I just wanna say REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

"Regular Talk"

"_Thought"_

"_Flashback talk"_

Chapter Six: Drugs, and awkward sleep overs 

Heroin…he was on heroin. After I had been taken out of the action area Dick refused to let anyone leave his sights because he wanted to punish them all for not being there for him when he needed them. Later on during his rant Terra and Victor had jumped on him taking him to a hospital wondering what was causing their friends angry behavior. The doctor had diagnosed him on heroin and a lot of it. The police investigated his house and found a syringe, the pill, over 10 pounds of heroin was _supposed _to be there. He had taken it all. The only reason he didn't die of overdose was because of his high metabolism had digested the drugs before they went into full effect.

He was taken to the hospital and was put under sedation while he went through withdrawals of the drugs finally leaving his body.

Roy had taken me home me crying in his arms and he covered up the bruise on my cheek kissing the Band-Aid. "I am so sorry Rachel. I should have controlled my temper I didn't know." He said swallowing his left over pride. "It's fine. Terra told you about my past…I didn't because I didn't want you to look at me differently." I sighed biting my knuckle a bit. "Why would I look at you differently you're the same Rachel that I met that day." He paused a moment "Where's Ryun?" he asked looking into the distant room. "Sleeping in his room, thankfully the fight wasn't too far away from the house and I was able to tuck him in before you took me to the hospital." He kissed my forehead I blushed a bit under the complete shock of how much affection he was showing me. I thought if he knew what I was he would hate me…Look at me differently never speak to me again. _"I'm wrong" _and for the first time I was happy about it.

He stood up heading to the door. "You should get some rest. I'm officially dating you know and I'm gonna actually have a reason to get up now. Which means that you're gonna see me in whole new light" he smiled "No wait!" I yelled grabbing his arm "I really really don't wanna be alone right now" I whimpered trying to keep the tears at bay. He rubbed my head and pushed me into his chest. I gripped his jacket wanting to keep him that close forever but I knew that would never be. "A-a-are you sure I mean what will people think?" I stared at him "Since when do I care what the dumbasses think if they are too stupid to put two and two together then don't bother they don't even have the IQ to determine what is going on in the world and they wouldn't know a happy couple that doesn't just care about appearance if they see one. There is no point to bother with idiotic people" I stated

He looked at me for a moment then smiled "alright BUT I'm sleeping in your room" he said smirking I flicked him in the head giving him a dumbfounded look. "No you're not" I said in a monotone voice being a bit harsher then I intended he cringed a bit I shrugged and signaled him to the guest room a bland old room beige walls brown shag carpet two windows barely any light came through and a queen bed. The room had been left that way since the day we moved in the closet was empty the bathroom was clean and tidy, and the bed was still made and untouched. "Whose room was this?" Roy asked I shook my head remembering Ryun's mom as I flushed the memory. "…No one's" I said lying a bit remembering how she read me and Ryun bedtime stories and kept reading them until the day she died. I rubbed the scar on my forehead subconsciously, as I pushed back the memories of her. "We'll let me head home real quick and tell my mom and get some things okay I'll be right back hoodie" he smirked a bit when I glared at him I hate that nickname with a passion. My eye twitched in frustration for a moment but I couldn't help but smile as he ran into the doorway not paying any attention to where he was going. "You doofus!" I yelled giggled slightly as he recovered and dashed out the door. I slowly got up and went upstairs to take a shower. "Onee-chan?" I heard Ryun as I began to test the water. "In here Ryun!" I yelled from the bathroom as I wrapped a towel around me. He dashed into the bathroom and stared at me for a second "Are you okay now?" he asked as tears rubbed the brink of his eyes. I nodded and squatted beside him holding my towel against my chest, his hand rubbed the band aid on my cheek. "Come on bed time" he smiled his cheeky smile and dashed into his room.

After Ryun was once again tucked in and sound asleep with his Scooby doo night light glowing dimly I kissed his forehead and went back into the bathroom.

I came out with my hair clinging to my face and the oversized tee shirt I had as my pajamas and I had a pair of booty shorts. I walked down stairs yawning a bit, I was too preoccupied with finding something to snack on before bed I didn't notice Roy come in. "Well then if you were trying to seduce me there was no need" he chuckled I could feel his eyes looking at my legs I pulled the shirt down a bit and sighed putting my head down as my hair as a shield to cover the blush. "Shut up" I said punching his shoulder playfully. "Got your things?" I asked he nodded pointing to a bag on the couch and his book bag on the hat rack. "Well you should go and take a shower now." I said he nodded and grabbed a random outfit and walked upstairs. I shook my head as my cellphone began to ring playing _Face down _I grabbed it quickly hoping to not wake Ryun. "Hello?" "R-Rachel?" I could hear the tears flowing down whoever it was face the sniffles getting lighter and lighter until they stopped. "…..Dick?" I said questionably "Yes it's me listen pleas-" I cut him off not wanting to hear his excuses I hung up and quickly blocked the number.

I sat on the couch listening to Roy sing to himself in the shower I smiled lightly as he came down the stairs the steam still coming off of his newly tan skin. I blushed as his six pack began to show him only wearing a pair of sweat. "Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked chuckling slightly. He walked to the couch and plopped himself beside me. "A-Are you sure this isn't awkward? Because if it is I can l-" I quickly pushed my lips to his shutting him up. I could feel him smirk as he kissed back pushing me back to the couch. The kisses becoming more gentle and passionate his tongue poking its way at my teeth wanting entrance I slowly not knowing what to do I slowly opened my mouth his tongue exploring each inch of my mouth trying to find some secret passage or something I didn't know how to respond. He pulled away. "I'm so sorry" he said pushing himself off of me what had I done? What did I do? "No you didn't do anything wrong" I whimpered. He got up and grabbed his stuff "I think I should go" "Roy! Wait!'' I yelled as he went out the door. I followed rain slowly beginning to pour down on us. The Band-Aid on my face slowly losing its stick and fell in a puddle nearby. "Roy?" I whimpered….

I jolted up in a cold sweat my face and body dripping with sweat. _"It was a dream thank god" _I patted my chest and my face sighing slightly. I looked down noticing I was in my room. But I don't remember falling asleep up here. "Hey Rachel you okay?" a voice asked I dashed to whoever it was I looked up to my gingered headed boyfriend. "How did I get up here?" "You fell asleep on the couch when I was taking a shower. You seemed to be having a nightmare. So I carried you up here." I hugged him a bit. "Why is Dick calling you?" _"Why couldn't that be a dream?" _Roy asked holding up my phone showing seven missed calls I cringed in his arms a bit as he brought up a bad topic. "I don't know…" I uttered, he looked at me strangely. "He left a voicemail saying that he was sorry for hitting you and calling you names and things like that he sounded horrible." He said I nodded as I squeezed his bare chest tighter. "I don't want him near me." I said touching the bruise on my cheek. He kissed my head and I sat back on my bed and tucked myself in. "Good night Rachel" he said I grabbed his arm "Lay down with me at least until I fall asleep." He opened his mouth to say something and was cut off by the tiny patter of feet coming up the stairs. "Creeper-kun? Onee-Chan?" Ryun sniffled. Roy then went to the door and squatted down at the half naked boy "What's wrong buddy?" he said picking him up "Wanna sleep with Onee-Chan?" Ryun nodded quickly as Roy placed him on the bed tucking him in beside me. "You'll lay down to right…Roy?" Ryun asked balling himself up into a little bundle underneath the blanket to where only his head was sticking out. Roy smiled as he laid beside Ryun and I giggled a bit I laid my head down on my pillow and quickly went to sleep happy to not be alone.

I woke up to a pudgy foot in my face and Ryun snoring his little bangs all curled up and the wings on the side of head in a not on each side. I pushed his foot out of my face and carefully climbed out of the bed trying to not wake him up. I stood up and stretched a bit laughing Roy and how Ryun was laying across his chest. I quickly went downstairs and brought out some milk, cereal, orange juice, eggs, toast and some waffle mix and my secret ingredient for my Magic Waffles black and red licorice. I mixed the waffle mix while I cut up the licorice and put a few pieces inside of it and put it on the waffle iron. Waiting for the delicious smell of the waffles I put the rest of the breakfast on the table as I checked the waffles smiling as they were now a perfect golden brown. I had made five black licorice waffles and five red licorice waffles stacking them on a plate as I began to fix mine.

I ate in silence as I heard footsteps come down the stairs. "Mornin" Roy yawned I waved at him still having food in my mouth. I swallowed "Hungry?" I said pointing down at the food "Licorice waffles~" I said in a singsong voice. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair and sat down at the table as he fixed his plate full of waffles, eggs and toast I watched as he began dousing everything in maple syrup and began to eat sloppily. And began to quickly glug down a glass of milk. When he finished he sat back and sighed rubbing his stomach. I hadn't even finished yet I still had a piece of toast and a of spoonful of eggs. I swirled the eggs and sighed I was so happy it was Saturday and I didn't have to deal with anyone. I grabbed my phone and noticed I had three missed calls from dick a message from Terra, Kory, Karen, Garfield, and Victor all asking if I was okay and that dick isn't going to stop and forget what he did. "He isn't going to leave you alone" Roy said disturbing the silence. "I know but I just want him to go away. I really don't want to have to move because of this." I said Roy suddenly snatched my phone out of my hand and before I could object I could already guess who he was calling…Dick.

He left the room but I followed knowing he couldn't lock me out of my own room. I opened the door and watched him pacing the room. "Dick I understand…but you're making her uncomfortable…Yes we know your sorry but you should keep your distance for now. Yes…Okay…Alright, thank you…later" he hung up as I closed the door he put my phone on my nightstand. "So?" I said in a monotone voice trying to keep my emotions under control. "He said he is sorry, and that he hopes you'll forgive him and all that junk. But he understands what he did to you is wrong and that since he will go into rehabilitation for a few months and he will hopefully come out a changed guy…a better guy." I nodded as I put my head on his shoulder. "Roy?" "Hmm?" he replied as he looked down at me. "I love you" I said he leaned down and kissed me "I love you too Rachel. And I still slept in your room" "Shut up"

_There is chapter six for you…I cannot believe that this story is almost over… yes there will only be like ten chapters maybe eleven counting the epilogue. So yeah I thought it was cute and again I am so sorry for taking so long I will try to update sooner and if you have any ideas you may want put in this story either message me or review but I would prefer a message :P Anyway R&R_

_Also there will be either a Aqualad and Raven fanfic next or Red X and Raven fanfic next you can review your answer hope you enjoyed. _

_Buttercupx102_


End file.
